Altair's challenge
by AgentQV
Summary: Altair is sent on a mission he has to tackle a feat that has never been attempted, to kill the mario bro's, please read and review


Altair's ultimate challenge

Altair was walking on the gravel path, the horse he obtained from Masyaf was killed on the journey, and Altair was on a very important mission. He was sent to kill a strange red man and his green little brother, their crimes were dishonoring the game assassin's creed and endorsing their own named "Super Mario Galaxy". Altair was told that these men can be identified by their thick mustaches, and poor Italian accents.

This strange land he was in was nothing like the holy lands, while he was walking on the path. He took in his surroundings there were large 8 bit trees everywhere, a blue sky that had clouds that were oddly enough smiling, and there were cubes floating in the air that for reasons unknown to Altair he strangely wanted to jump under one and see what happens, he even thought he could here a faint song playing in the background, their were small little monsters called Goombas that don't really do anything, there were turtles that walked off cliffs and there were strange canons that shot giant pieces of metal with eyes. Altair was indeed sick of this strange land, but if it wasn't due to the one that led the natives he would never have gotten on the right path towards his objective.

While Altair was searching for these men he got horribly lost and had to find the one called Bowser who after some drastic reasoning pointed Altair in the right way. Finally Altair reached the area where these targets were. They were in a strange mine that contained mushrooms of the purest nature, there were sad looking goombas pushing mining shafts filled to the brim with these mushrooms they were being led by the targets. One was a short man dressed in red and possessed a grand stache, the other was the same except he was in green and taller. Another thing about these men was their pants. They were blue that went from the top of there bodies to the bottom, Altair has never seen anything like it. They were talking to a strange lizard beast

"I'm doing my best" the thing stated

"You're best is not good enough" the green one said

"You need to gather much more mushrooms than what you've brought to us" the red one stated

"perhaps you ask to much" the thing said.

Too much, we gave you everything if it weren't for us you would have been still inside that egg sobbing, how dare you tell us were doing a bad job",

"I never said tha-"

"No it's too late for apologies" the red one said.

Altair knew from past experiences what was going to happen next, they started to retentively jump on the lizard again and again, he watched as the thing screamed, it was actually quite a gruesome display, he could se blood everywhere. Finally after 2 minutes of continuous jumping the red one said "Luigi, put this thing out of its misery". Then the green man pulled out a hammer and pounded the lizard with one hard smack. The lizard creature Yoshi was finally dead; it caught the attention of all the workers.

"Enough with all you're gawking get back to work," the red man said

"Let this be a lesson for all of you" he finished. Altair realized these men he was sent to kill were extensions of the devil himself.

He took in more of his surroundings it was gray and there were wheel barrels everywhere Altair decided in order to kill these men he had to hide behind them, he decided to attempt to take out the green one Luigi. He closely followed the strange man around as he was checking over the slave's work and every once in a while would kick a goomba and scream "Get back to work" like his brother Mario did. Gradually he got closer and closer to his target. Luigi was about to enter the mushroom cave and then Altair activated the hidden blade and went straight into his neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The environment around Altair melted away as Altair was going to question his victim, "Why, why did you mock Assassin's creed, for money?"

"Money, I ridiculed the other games because I could because it was what my brother Mario and I love to do, the money was a bonus, did you look at the way they viewed us we were like deities, I wanted control of everything, I wanted to control their little minds, they were our slaves, fools who did our bidding because we told them too, we ridiculed you're games so we could take control of them, it was what we were promised.

"Who hired you?"

"Who, why Nintendo of course" the weak green man stated, then continued "they came to us, said they would give us great rewards for doing this great task, we were planning to do this already but then Nintendo promised us money and power, how could we say no.

"Well you're reign of tyranny ends now"

"You can't kill me; I still have 3 lives left".

"Mushrooms can't save you now" then Altair lodged his hidden blade deep into Luigi's throat and watched as the green fool was choking on his own blood, he searched his bag for feathers but finding none, he grabbed the late Luigi's hat and dipped it in the blood of the dead Italian.

"Well that's just half the job" he said as the world fazed back into reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Assassin, Assassin, keep him away from me" the red man exclaimed after seeing his dead brother on the dirt floor. The goombas slaves saw this and started charging towards Altair at the same speed. Altair had to think fast in order to get to the red man so he quickly jumped and smashed all the midgets under his feet. Mario then started running very quickly, Altair was astonished about how fast a man who is so obese could run; never the less the master assassin chased this fat demon.

The man was very crafty with using his environment when ever they reached a town he would knock barrels over in his attempt to stay alive, the two were shouting things back at each other continuously for hours, neither getting tired, it continued this way until they reached the mines again and the red plumber tripped over the creature he and his diceased brother killed hours ago. Altair was slowly walking towards the now begging fat man on the floor, hidden blade drawn.

"Please spare my life, I'll give you anything you want I-" the fat fool was cut off when a strange blue blur suddenly came and ran over the foolish plumber. All that was left was a steaming red puddle stamped into the ground with a hat resting on top of it.

When the smoke cleared Altair looked to see that his target's killer, a strange blue porcupine with burnt red sneakers and a look on his face that told him the blue thing had to many shots of meth, cocaine, heroin etc.

"You killed my target; you know something, so spill it!" Altair said as he drew his hidden blade out. The blue things response to this was running away.

Altair picked up the hat

"And the chase begins" Altair said as he started to stalk his prey.

To be continued

Well how was that for one of my first fan fictions, please review, no flaming, and sadly enough I do not own the rights to sonic the hedgehog, assassin's creed, or Mario bros.


End file.
